


Meet Steve Harrington

by RatPond



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, And more Dumb Ideas, Angst, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Identity, Identity Fraud, M/M, Not a lot of college though, Plot, Slice of Life, This is not a College fic despite the summary, Weird Plot Shit, dumb ideas, no upside down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27519523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatPond/pseuds/RatPond
Summary: Steve Harrington really doesn't think college is the right fit for him. Good thing he dragged Billy away from Hawkins to help out.AKA the life of two boys who really make terrible life decisions which may or may not be a one-way ticket to jail if they are caught.Or,“Nice to meetcha! Please call me Stevie. Steve feels too formal when we’re all friends right?” Billy introduced himself.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Meet Steve Harrington

Chapter One: Meet Steve Harrington

“I’m going to Chicago.” Billy raised his head. Even that hurt. His body ached. Steve Harrington had pulled up next to him on the sidewalk, slowly rolling as he walked. Billy narrowed his eyes. He didn’t like Steve. That should have been apparent to the other, especially considering their last brawl that ended with a plate being broken over Steve’s head.

“You should come with me. Hawkins is no good for either of us.” The saddest part of it all was Billy was desperate enough to say yes. With only the clothing on his back, Billy had gotten into the car and not even cared where Steve said they were driving to. They didn’t speak as they drove. Billy glared out the window as the hours passed. Steve seemed happy enough to bop his hand on the wheel to the beat of the music and not look at Billy either. It was only after they pulled off the highway and began driving through the city that Steve began talking.

“My dad wants me to go to college. Start learning about business, I guess. He had me apply to all these colleges. I really didn’t think I was going to get in. . . but I did. He’s paying for a private apartment and everything else while I’m in school.” He glanced at Billy. Billy didn’t respond. “I didn’t tell any of the others. I didn’t want them to know. Honestly, I don’t think I can do it. I don’t want them to see when I fail. . . but. . .” He shot another nervous glance Billy’s way. “I thought if I was leaving Hawkins with a free apartment and everything paid for, I should at least help you leave to. I know about the whole. . . situation with your dad. I didn’t want you to have to stick around with all that going on.”

“. . .”

“. . .”

“. . . thanks I guess, Harrington,” Billy didn’t raise his gaze away from the window, but his eyes were looking at Steve through the reflection.

“Y-yeah, no problem.”

“. . .”

“So! My classes start tomorrow. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do. There was this mandatory orientation thing but I skipped it. I haven’t even seen the campus-“ and off he went, rambling away about how overwhelming college was going to be. They pulled into the apartment right as the sun began to set and unpacked the few belongings Steve had brought along. Apparently, his dad had given him a credit card to use to buy new furniture so he wouldn’t have to move it all in. It was strange to Billy who had only ever really had a couple of records and the Camaro which wasn’t even in his name to call his own. Steve was able to just buy anything and it was _his_. And now Billy’s too as Steve started rambling about how they’d have to get stuff for Billy’s room and clothing too since Billy didn’t have any. It made Billy uncomfortable. Not two months ago he had slammed a plate over Steve’s head and now he was talking about buying Billy extra socks. Billy guessed he felt bad for him for having a shit dad.

They spent the rest of the evening picking up essentials and Steve talking about his dreaded first dad of college. Except for the next morning, Billy was woken up by the sound of Steve puking out his guts in the bathroom between their rooms.

“Steve?” He blearily peeked his head into the bathroom.

“Shit. Shiiiit.” Steve gasped. His face was stark white. “I can’t miss the first day. My dad will be so mad.” He leaned over the bowl again and puked. Billy grimaced. He left Steve to puke his guts out and went to make himself a cup of coffee. That was one of the first things Steve had bought yesterday. Steve didn’t stop heaving. Billy tranquilly sipped his coughing as he listened to Steve heave for the next ten minutes.

“Fucking fine!” He finally snapped as the fifteen-minute mark hit. “Steve, go to bed. I’ll go to your class and take notes for you.”

“Whaa?” Came disjointedly from the bathroom.

“I said I’m going to go take notes for you!” Billy yelled back, then followed up under his breath “Probably better than anything you’ll ever write anyways.” Without a backward glance to Steve, Billy stole the keys off the counter and headed off to listen in on Steve’s class. He found the campus pretty easy and even remembered Steve’s schedule from the long ramblings he had listened to the night before. He slid into the back and glared at anyone who looked like they might want to sit next to him. Billy guessed this was his good deed for Steve booking him out of Hawkins. Four classes later, Billy was back in the apartment. Steve was laid out on the couch and didn’t look quite as pale. 

Billy left him there and himself some dinner. Harrington could make his own if he felt up to it. Now they were even. Steve had driven him away from Hawkins and he’d covered him in class, so they were good. Now he wouldn’t feel guilty about being a dick to him. Billy went to bed early that night and figured the matter was settled.

Except for the next day, Steve was still pale as shit and didn’t want to go to class. And the next day. Then the next as well, even when his color came back and he didn’t seem sick anymore he kept begging off class and Billy kept going for him.

Finally, Billy snapped.

“What the fuck is this shit? I’m not gonna play your shit and do all your homework while you fuck around here.” Steve avoided his eyes and shrunk into himself a bit.

“I know! I just- I just really don’t think this school thing is for me.” He hemmed. “You been doing so good, and even with you helping I don’t get any of the notes you’re taking.”

“Maybe it would help if you went to class too!” Billy gave him a look. “Look, if you don’t want to go to school then don’t, but don’t be making do all this crap for nothing!”

“If I don’t go my dad will kick me out of the apartment.” And Billy too, Steve didn’t say. Billy couldn’t imagine Steve really doing well in the business classes he was scheduled for. He had seen Steve’s grades back in school. He suspected that maybe Steve’s dad had made a big donation to the school or something. That’s how rich people usually did it.

“Well, what the fuck are we supposed to do then? It’s not like I can take up a job with going to all your classes during the day and you’ve been doing fuck all here in the apartment.” Billy slouched down into the couch by Steve. They sat there in silence for a couple of minutes.

“You know- you know, this might be a crazy idea, but maybe it will work?” Then Steve began explaining. Years later, Billy couldn’t believe he hadn’t walked out of the apartment right then and there.

* * *

It started with Billy clutching Steve’s birth certificate and social security card tightly as he walked into the DMV. He had been the one to suggest it. If they were going to do this, they better do it right. He felt nervous, more so than he ever had before.

“What can I help you with, hun?” The DMV lady didn’t even look at him, just tapped away at her keyboard, and popped her gum.

“Uh, yeah, I need a new Driver’s License?” Billy cleared his throat. His voice felt weak. “I uh, lost mine.”

“Sure.” She raised a hand for the documents she brought. “Do you have any mail for your current address?” Fuck.

“Um, I guess I forgot that? I uh, just moved here. Going to the university.” Billy gulped. She finally raised her eyes and looked at him. Billy sweated.

“Hmm. . .” She glanced down at the birth certificate. “I’ll make an exception for you, Steve. Just bring it if you ever need to replace it again. What’s your address?” Billy gave it to her. She brought him to the side and had him smile real big for the camera. It was as simple as that. Not ten minutes later Billy was dashing out with a new driver’s license in hand. Steve was waiting in the lot, looking wide-eyed in the BMW.

“Did it work?” He instantly leaned over to Billy and start pawing at him to see the license.

“Fuck, yeah, I don’t know how.” Billy laughed a little and showed Steve the license.

“Wow, that’s crazy.” Steve looked at the little picture of Billy by the name Steve Harrington.

“Eventually we are gonna have to get your shit so I can switch mine too,” Steve settled back into his seat and smiled. Billy hesitantly smiled back. He still wasn’t quite sure how he felt about this whole thing, but. . . maybe it would work. Maybe he would really be able to get a college education on some rich fucks dime and also get a free apartment out of it.

“Your parents really aren’t gonna notice this shit?” He still asked. Some emotion Billy couldn’t name flashed across Steve’s face.

“Nah, they won’t even visit the apartment. I promise.” Steve seemed sure somehow. Billy shrugged off the worry.

“Hey, Steve?”

“Hmm?” Steve started pulling out of the lot.

“I’m gonna get you the best grades you ever seen.” Billy turned and smiled at Steve, a toothy grin that was a bit too shark-like to be nice.

“Ha, yeah, I don’t doubt that.”

* * *

Billy went to classes. He liked his classes. Since apparently he was there for keeps he actually started talking to his classmates. For some reason, it was better than High School. He didn’t feel quite so angry or on edge. It helped that people seemed to care less about his shit here than in small-town Hawkins. People had their own shit to be worried about. He also didn’t have his dad watching him every minute. After a while, he could even relax around the apartment. Some part of him still thought his dad would burst through the apartment door one day to beat the shit out of him. The rational part of him realized that could never happen. He couldn’t know that Billy had trooped out with Steve to Chicago of all places. Billy hadn’t even known he was coming here.

“Oh! Hey Bills. How are you doing?” Steve came into the door while Billy was sitting there sprawled out on the couch. He shoved Billy’s legs off the couch and sat next to him. It was better with Steve too. Living together and being tied together with this whole mess had made them something close to friends.

“Good,” Billy grunted. It was a Saturday. Saturdays were for cartoons and sleeping not making conversation and shit. Steve didn’t seem to get that, he was way too happy for a Saturday morning.

“You’ll never believe what I learned today. I went to this meeting today that was talking about these _sweatshops_ that they have all over China. Apparently they have all these little kids working in them, like isn’t that fucked? Kids should be kids. Anyways, a bunch of people are gonna stand outside this big-“ And off he went, chattering about little kids and big corporations.

Steve hadn’t gotten a job or nothing, even though it had almost been a year since the whole situation began. He didn’t really have an idea about what he wanted to do with himself. Billy figured he didn’t really need to since his dad was sending enough money every month to pay rent, school and have enough left over for both of them to eat and buy new shit too. Billy imagined it was pretty nice to have rich parents.

Instead, Steve had found these weird people who were always in arms about something or other. Steve thought it was just great. He came home just about every day talking about how he stood holding signs about something or other on the street. Or back from picking up trash from the parks because plastic wasn’t good for sustainable living or whatever. Billy thought it was real funny to watch Steve get all huffy about trash.

He liked to watch Steve get all worked up about it. He’d start to talk louder and gesture his hands all wild. Sometimes he would get so excited with himself and the battle against plastic that he’d start pacing. That was Billy’s favorite. Then his hair would flop all over the place and a bit of color would come to his cheeks. Billy liked that.

That was another problem Billy ignored. He shouldn’t like Steve. He put that thought right out of his head and watched as Steve started talking about Styrofoam.

“There are so many chemicals in it! And we’re just throwing it all around. What if a bird eats it? It doesn’t decompose like paper, but people don’t even care!” He was starting to get a bit red in the face. Yep, Billy really liked that. The best was when Steve had been watching some documentary about some weird kind of toad that was going extinct and had almost started bawling. He had gotten a bit teary and red then. It was goddamn hilarious. And kinda cute. Billy hated himself.

“Are you even listening Billy? We need to cut down our shower times.” And by our, Billy knew he really meant Billy’s. Steve had cut down his own to under five minutes’ months ago. Billy gave him a look. Steve changed the subject.

“Anyways. We gotta start being more conscious about the environment. And sweatshops. I’m making some signs tonight for the strike tomorrow. Do you wanna come?” Steve smiled at Billy. As much as Billy would love to stand around and yell about kids in China, he did have some schoolwork to do.

“Nah, next time. I have to do a report for Macroeconomics still.” Steve made a face like he always did when Billy talked about school stuff. Steve really didn’t like school.

The next day Billy came home to an empty apartment. That wasn’t a surprise. Billy was sure that Steve was still at his strike or whatever. He made dinner for both of them, even if Steve was still gone. He’d put it into the microwave for him later. It did surprise him a bit when hours later Steve still didn’t come home. Maybe he was staying over with one of his Mother Earth friends? It wasn’t in character for Steve to not let Billy know what was going on. As midnight rolled around Billy finally figured he wasn’t coming and put his plate in the fridge. He’d go to bed and if Steve wasn’t here tomorrow he’d figure something out. It felt weird going to bed without Steve gabbing in his ear. He shrugged and went to bed anyway.

He shouldn’t have even bothered cause around two o'clock the phone started ringing. Billy felt pretty pissed about that, but even after ignoring it once, it started up again.

“What.” He answered the phone all nice like.

“Uh, yeah, um, hey Bills?” He shouldn’t have been surprised when Steve’s voice met his ears. He huffed a bit and leaned against the wall. Gods, he was tired and he had class early tomorrow.

“What’s going on, Steve?” Steve better have some great excuse for this bullshit. Billy didn’t sign up for being woken up by Steve at 2 am.

“Yeah, well, about that. . .” There was a pause. Billy could practically see the face Steve was making as he tried to think what to tell Bill. “Yeah, so at the meetup, you know?”

“Just spit it out, Steve.” Billy groaned. He didn’t have the patience for this hemming and hawing.

“Yeah, okay, right. . .” Steve froze up again. “Well, um, the police kinda picked me up from the meet.”

“What?!” Billy didn’t expect that one bit. “Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah! Yeah, no worries! I’m good. I just need you to come pick me up? If that’s okay? If not! I’ll just wait here, yeah.” Steve sounded nervous. Billy couldn’t shake off the worry he felt even though Steve had just said he was fine.

“I’ll come pick you up. Where you at?” Steve gave him the address. Billy kinda knew where it was.

“Yeah, and uh, also? When you come, could you like, bring me some clothes?” Steve sounded even more awkward than before. Billy’s mind stalled for a second at the request.

“Some _clothes_?” He repeated, confused.

“Uh, yeah!” Steve’s voice had gone even higher like he was embarrassed or something. That’s when Billy understood. Oh god, the sweatshop protest. About china kids being forced to make clothes. Steve and his little bleeding heart getting all worked up and angry.

“Oh. My. God.” Billy suddenly felt so thrilled. “THE COPS PICKED YOU UP STREAKING DIDN’T THEY??”

“Shut up!” Steve hissed, all but confirming it. “I was protesting!”

“Hahahahah!” Billy couldn’t stop laughing. “Protesting with your pasty white ass! Oh god, I should have come. I would have PAID to see that!”

“Just come pick me up!” Steve hung up with a huff. It took Billy ten minutes to stop laughing to be able to find some clothes and drive out to pick up one surely nude Steve. God, Steve was the best, making Billy laugh for days.

* * *

With the recent cop scare, Steve and Billy decided they really needed to get Steve set up with a proper ID. Luckily, the cops hadn’t asked Steve for any ID. Probably since he was bum fuck naked. Steve was just lucky they’d let him go after a couple of hours.

They didn’t really want to make another one with his real name. Billy thought that would probably flag something with the DMV and they’d get into real trouble. That brought them back to getting Billy’s documents to bring back to the DMV. Billy was dreading it. That meant that they’d have to go back to Hawkins. He hadn’t even thought about his dad or Max since he left. He guesses they probably didn’t think about him either since he disappeared so quick like that.

Conversely, Steve was excited. The idiot brigade, aka Steve’s little freak squad of children, had kept up with Steve. Henderson especially called Steve at least once a week. They had a time set aside each Wednesday just to chat up about Henderson’s non-existent love life. Billy avoided the phone because of it. He didn’t want to pick it up and have one of the little freaks discover Steve and him were hanging out. He didn’t want anyone to know where he was at. It felt safer that way. If only Steve knew then his Dad would never find out, surely. Steve didn’t have those same concerns.

“We’ll just leave tomorrow to make it there for Thanksgiving and have Max bring us the stuff. Or she can let us know when your dad is out so we can go get it!” Steve was downright cheery about it. Billy didn’t want to see Max.

“I’ll let you handle that.” He avoided Steve’s gaze. He could feel Steve’s confusion about the lackluster response. Max and he had never really got along. Especially after the big fight with Steve when she came at him with a baseball bat. Honestly, Billy had never felt like she was his sister. They had lived with each other barely two years before he’d fucked right off to Chicago. Yeah, he kinda hoped his dad wasn’t beating on her after he left but he figured that was her mom’s job to take care of.

“Okaaaay then,” Steve drawled out real slow. Billy gave him an exasperated look. Steve smiled back at him trying to look all cute or something. Weirdo. “Alright, whatever. You go pack whatever you need cause you’re gonna come with me whether you like it or not! Cause you have the only license now!” They’d chopped up Steve’s real one like real criminals trying to hide the evidence.

Billy was shooed out of the kitchen and made to go pack. What was he even supposed to bring to visit absolutely no one in Hawkins? He didn’t know. Still, not twenty-four hours later Steve and he were packed into the BMW with one pillowcase filled with clothes for Billy and three full duffle bags for Steve. Billy didn’t even know what he packed. Billy felt nervous again. How long were they even staying in Hawkins? He was really missing going to class all incognito as Steve now.

“So, I bought tons of stuff for the kids-“ Guess that explained the three bags. “-I really figured that I wouldn’t be able to drag you back for Christmas and I didn’t want you to be alone during it sooooo, I brought their presents now.” Actually that was kinda sweet. Billy liked him.

“Thanks.” He murmured. Steve shot another smile his way.

“Course! Anyways. I got them a whole bunch of crap. They’re gonna love it. I even got something extra for Max? You know? If you wanted to give her anything. . .” Alright, Steve was no longer sweet. Billy hated him.

“I guess,” Billy replied, all moody. Steve was apparently going to make him talk to Max whether he wanted to or not. It’s not like he could say no, just toss the gift. Then Billy felt a bit like a little bitch for trying to avoid a teenage something girl.

“You’re welcome,” Steve gave him a look. So that was that. They spent the rest of the drive with Steve gabbing on about what kind of presents he got for the brats and about the new sustainable living seminar one of his Mother Earth friends was on about. After about nine years of listening to that, Steve finally pulled into the Harrington residence. Billy was actually pretty impressed that Steve was ballsy enough to bring Billy to his place during the holidays when the family was known to come around. Though it didn’t turn out to matter as the house was empty as could be with a layer of dust to boot. Looked like nobody had stepped into the place since Steve had left it. Guess Steve was right when he said his parents wouldn’t be a problem.

“Nice, so when is Max going to be around with your stuff?” Steve asked. He had just finished running a rag over the kitchen table. He was a mom like that, liked everything clean.

“Huh?” Billy had been distracted by Steve running around cleaning everything up.

“You know, when is Max coming by to drop everything off? Or are we going there to pick it up when everyone is out?” Steve asked. Billy stared at him blankly. “You didn’t call Max?”

“Didn’t know I was supposed to,” Billy grumbled. Steve gave him a look.

“How the hell do you plan on getting them then?” Steve threw the rag down. He was looking at Billy like he was an idiot. “You know what, it doesn’t matter, I’ll call her right no-“

Billy put out a hand and stopped Steve from going over to the phone. He definitely didn’t want him calling Billy’s old man’s place.

“Nah, uh, don’t worry about it. I’ll take care of it, okay?” Billy was definitely not going to be calling Max. Steve gave him a skeptical look but nodded.

“Alright then. I’m inviting the kids over early tomorrow before the real eating starts. We’re having a pool party. Afterward, everyone is going to Joyce’s for dinner. You going to come?” Steve asked. He had a weird look on his face. Excited? Hopeful? Billy didn’t know.

“Nope. I’m gonna go upstairs and watch TV. I don’t want anyone knowing I’m around.” Whatever it was, Billy dashed it right then and there. He didn’t even know who Joyce was for god’s sake.

“Oh, okay.” Luckily Steve didn’t look too bummed. He’d probably expected Billy’s answer. Billy wondered when Steve had actually started wanting him around instead of just dealing with his presence. That made him feel kinda good. Steve bustled around a bit more and made up the guest room for Billy. It was getting late and driving had tired them both out, though Billy didn’t know-how. He’d done the driving for both of them since they destroyed Steve’s ID. Anyways, soon enough Steve was out like a light. Billy stayed up though. He watched the clock as the night went on.

At about 3 am he decided that was long enough. Trying to be silent, Billy exited the guest room and padded downstairs in his socks. He slipped on his shoes and took the BMW keys from where he’d thrown them on the counter earlier. He crept out of the house and started up the car. It was a good thing that the BMW was quiet. If he had done this in the Camaro then Steve surely would have woken up.

He pulled out of the driveway and drove across town to where all the poor fucks lived. AKA where he used to live. Sometimes he couldn’t believe that now he was staying in some ritzy apartment and actually going to college, even if he was using a different name to do so. Crazy. Still, none of that mattered if he couldn’t get the documents for Steve.

Billy parked the BMW a block away from his dad’s house and walked the rest of the way. He didn’t want to risk the noise even if the BMW was a lot quieter than any other car he’d ever driven. The window in Billy’s old room was broken and didn’t lock right, so he took advantage of that and slowly slid it open. He cringed at the groan it made at being forced to move. God, he was dead if his Dad woke up. Luck seemed to be on his side as the noise didn’t attract anyone and he was able to climb into the room.

Dark as it was, he couldn’t see much after entering but it was clear enough that his Dad had moved his stuff out and made the room into some kind of office. Billy didn’t know what for as his Dad really didn’t do anything office like in his work or at home, but that’s what it was. Then he noticed the TV in the corner and that made more sense. His Dad had probably moved the TV in here to hog it and piss off Maxine and Susan. Billy knew they couldn’t afford another one to put in the living room. Whatever. Not his problem. In fact, maybe this would work in his favor.

Neil kept all their important document in a little fireproof safe tucked away in his closet. He didn’t usually keep it locked, but Billy really didn’t want to try to sneak in there to steal his shit. If his luck would hold out a little longer. . . Billy opened up the closet door to the ‘office’ and peeked inside. Bingo. His Dad had moved it into the office. Also fortunate, his Dad still kept it unlocked. Billy popped it open and began shuffling through the documents. It was slow going as he wasn’t ballsy enough to turn on a light. He had to hold each paper up real close to his face to see if it was anything about him.

His social security card and birth certificate were easy enough to find, but after that, there were pictures too. Pictures of his mom and him, pictures of Neil and his Mom, pictures of them all together as a family. Billy’s heart hurt for a moment. He could hardly remember back then. His Dad had been nice back in those days. He hadn’t hit Billy or screamed so much. They had been a real family. Then his Mom had died and everything went to shit. He took a couple of those too. He made sure to only pick out ones with her in the frame. Billy didn’t want to see himself or his Dad next to her in the photos. Then as quiet as he came, he left.

Billy went back out the window and quickly started walking back to the BMW. He glanced back one more time at the house. Good riddance. Billy hoped to God he would never have to see that place again. All that was left was to get some sleep so Steve wouldn’t think he’d been driving all over town during the night.

* * *

Thanksgiving itself wasn’t too exciting for Billy. He spent it in Steve’s bedroom since Steve had a TV and the guestroom didn’t. That was perfect for Billy. He spent the morning watching cartoons and listening to the idiot brigade screaming and playing in the pool outside. He thought it was hilarious that Steve came home from the holidays and decided the best use of his time was hanging out with a bunch of pre-pubescent teenagers. Still a goddamn nerd. Whatever though, as long as he didn’t expect Billy to join in it was all good with him. He suddenly missed his college classes again. Billy really liked college. His musing was interrupted when he heard voices getting closer to Steve’s door. He tensed as they stopped right out from where he was.

“Hey Max, thanks for stepping away with me,” Steve said all polite. Billy hated him. This morning Billy had asked Steve to just give Max her Christmas present. He really didn’t want to see her. He knew she hated his guts. Steve had agreed, but only if he could still tell her it was from Billy. Billy didn’t really get how it was from him when Steve had picked it out _and_ bought it, but whatever. Still, Steve giving it to her right outside the bedroom door wasn’t part of the agreement. Billy knew he had done it in person just to force Billy to hear whatever was gonna happen next.

“Yeah, anyway, I just wanted to give you something.” There was a pause. Probably Steve handing over the crappily wrapped present.

“You already gave me mine though?” Billy tensed further as he heard Maxine’s voice for the first time in nearly forever.

“Uh, yeah, um, this one is actually from Billy,” Steve replied, acting all awkward. Billy would think that was cute if he wasn’t all pissed about Steve dragging him into this.

“What.”

“Um, yeah, it’s from Billy.” Another long pause.

“From Billy?” She asked again. Another pause.

“Yeah.”

“. . .”

“. . .”

“I kinda thought he was dead, to be honest. He just disappeared like that, you know?” She finally said. Billy had to strain to hear her.

“I know. He’s alright though. He’s doing good.” Steve assured.

“Alright. That’s good I guess.” Max replied. “Still fucking weird though.”

“Don’t cuss, Max!” Steve said like the mom he secretly was inside.

“Whatever Steve.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “Thanks for delivering this. Tell him I said hi. And that I’m glad he’s out of this shithole town and I hope he never comes back.” Yep, that sounded about right.

“Uuuh,” Steve said all dumb. “Okay?”

Steve didn’t really get it, Billy knew. He didn’t get that Maxine and he wasn’t family, not really. They were just two kids who were thrown together and told to act it. Maybe if Billy hadn’t been such an asshole and Max such a pissant they could have been family, but that ship had sailed long ago. Max had made her own family in the idiot brigade and somehow Billy was making his own with a certain dumb ass, floppy-haired nerd. It was better that way. He could hear here tromping down the hall away from the door. Billy stared at the door expectantly. Surely enough, a moment later Steve poked his head through.

“Are, are you okay?” He asked, all hesitant. As if he thought Billy would be all broken up about Max not caring about him past knowing he was alive and kicking.

“I’m fine, dumb ass.” Somehow even the insult was too fond. With that, Steve left and Billy spent the rest of Thanksgiving watching Thundercats on the TV. When Billy passed over his birth certificate and social security card over on the drive back, Steve didn’t even question him beyond a suspicious look. All in all, it was one of the best Thanksgivings he’d ever had.


	2. Happy Graduation Steve Harrington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy finishes college and begins life as a working man.

“Graduating with honors, we have Steve Harrington!” Grinning a million-watt smile, he swaggered across the stage. In character, he sent a wink and a wave out to the crowd. He slapped his hand into a handshake with the Dean and raised the diploma high as he went across the stage. From the crowd, Steve loudly clapped as he watched Billy take the hard earned diploma. Ever the rebel, Billy didn’t bother walking back to his seat. He completely left the graduation room, shooting Steve a look as he left. Steve rolled his eyes and apologized as he scooted out of his seat to join Billy outside.

“Not going to stay for the hat throw?” Steve grinned. Billy lifted his head. He had been leaning against the wall waiting.

“No. I don’t have the patience to wait through all those damn names. I didn’t even want to walk, I only did it because you wanted me to.”

“Hey, I figured if we pulled this off this far you deserve to at least walk across the stage, _Steve_.” Steve chortled. Billy grimaced.

“I guess I really will have to get used to that now. I didn’t really expect it to go this far.” Billy started shrugging out of the red graduation robes. He was wearing his standard button shirt open to his navel and high rise jeans that clung a hair too tight under it.

“Let’s go. I wanna celebrate with you.” Steve smiled.

“Fine.” Billy smothered his own grin.

They walked together off of campus. In the lot, the BMW was faithfully waiting for both of them. Billy threw the keys to Steve and slid into the passenger seat. He instantly leaned back and closed his eyes.

“God, I’m tired. No more school!” He groaned. He heard Steve slid in next to him and the engine turn on.

“Put your seat belt on,” Steve chided, Billy could hear the smile in his words. Billy grumbled but did as instructed.

“Tell me more about the whales,” Billy grunted.

“Oh, I’ll tell you about the freaking whales,” Steve started up. Billy smiled to himself as Steve began to rant. “Now some cultures whale hunting is important, and needed, and whatever, but why does Japan need to do it as well? Whale numbers are decreasing every year. It’s a big problem. I’ve been making some posters to raise awareness, I’ll show you later-“ And on he went. God, they’d been doing this for four damn years now and Billy still couldn’t get enough of Steve.

They drove to Sally’s to pick up some pizza and ice cream to celebrate. Then, at Billy’s request, took it to go and brought it back to the apartment. Despite his ostentatious appearance and outgoing character, Billy had found out he was actually somewhat of a homebody. Maybe the change in character was due to his father no longer watching him with beady eyes every moment. Maybe it was just because home now felt safe to be at. Billy didn’t know and didn’t care. All he knew is that when he was at home with Steve he could sneak all the glances he wanted at the other man. Billy liked that more than anything else. God, these four years had been a certain kind of heaven. Steve and him all alone with not a soul bothering them.

It shook Billy a bit how that tiny sliver of peace could be broken with a single phone call. When it started ringing, both Billy and Steve looked at each other blankly for a moment. Steve had already gotten calls from most of the idiot brigade for ‘his’ graduation. Even Nancy had called to congratulate him a bit dubiously when she heard he had graduated with honors. Billy guessed that skepticism was fair since she had studied with Steve before and knew his struggle with school. So, Steve shrugged his shoulders and trooped over to answer the phone without a care in the world. That was why it was so shocking when he answered it and damn near dropped the phone directly after introducing himself.

“D-dad?” Steve was frozen in fear. Billy looked much the same, the slice of pizza lifted to his mouth didn’t seem quite as appetizing anymore. In over four years, neither Steve nor Billy had heard a single peep from the Harrington’s. Frankly, Billy had been half-convinced that they’d died on their travels and no one had thought to contact Steve about them.

“O-oh, yeah, um, yeah! Thank you. Uh, yeah, the graduation was today, yep. Oh yeah, I ended up graduating with honors in, uh-“ His eyes darted to Billy’s in a panic. Billy knew Steve knew what he had earned his majors in, but understood that with the sudden phone call the other was now in a full panic.

“Double major in Business Management and Communications!” Billy supplied. Steve nodded frantically.

“Business Management and Communications. Yeah, yeah, thanks. I did real good, yeah?” He grinned at Billy here and Billy couldn’t help but smile back. “Yeah, it was really great. Uh, yeah.” For a moment there it looked like it would all be okay. Billy felt himself relax the slightest bit. Steve’s dad was just calling to congratulate Steve and afterward they could go back to being ignored. Perfect. Just as the thought left Billy’s head, Steve’s face paled dramatically.

“Oh? Oh, the Chicago office? Um, yeah. . . Sure! Yeah, that will be. . . no. . . problem for me?” Steve looked like he was under a guillotine. Billy wished he could hear the other side of the conversation. Steve stuttered through a few more awkward thank you’s and sure’s and then hung up.

“Steve?” Billy cautiously asked. Steve didn’t seem able to reply. He stood frozen at the phone stark white.

“We are dead.” He whimpered. Steve collapsed to the floor right then and there.

“What?” Billy slid over by him and made Steve face him. “What just happened?!”

“This is bad Billy, this is really bad!” Steve shook.

“Just tell me,” Billy replied. “Tell me so we can fix it!”

With the face of someone approaching the noose of their own making, Steve finally told him. “My dad is going to have me start working at the Chicago office.”

“. . .”

“. . .”

“Shit. . .” Billy said.

This was a big issue. For one, when they switched identities they had completely destroyed their previous IDs. In hindsight, they probably should have kept those as a just in case. Oh, well. Nothing could be done about that now. Secondly, _Billy_ had just gone through four years of school while Steve had been a central figure at various protests and social justice movements. He was not equipped for suddenly taking over some business shmuck job. Plus, he loved fighting for his eco-green movement and the whales and Styrofoam and whatever else he decided was killing the environment or hurting kids. Working in an office where he couldn’t wrack up a record of stripping at clothing strikes was not for Steve.

“There’s only one thing we can do.” Billy decided. “We are too far to quit now. I’ll work at your Dad’s company as you.” And that was how a stupid idea from Steve became a stupidly, idiotic reality that apparently they were too dumb to avoid.

Steve leaned forward suddenly and hugged Billy, almost painfully tight. Billy could only hold him back.

* * *

“Nice to meetcha! Please call me Stevie. Steve feels too formal when we’re all friends right?” Billy viciously shook the fat fuck’s hand who was his new Sales Manager. Billy grinned a bit too wide.

“It’s great to have you with us, Stevie!” Billy thought his name was Phil. Maybe. He couldn’t remember. “You know, you look just like your old man! Ha, especially when he was young. You’re a dead ringer.”

“Heh, I get that a lot.” What a fucking suck up, Billy privately thought.

“Back before your pa took over the company from his dad, he worked in this very office! He really had a charm to him. He was always the top in sales. I can tell from the look you have that you are gonna be giving his record a run for his money! Ha ha ha!” God Billy hated him already. He glanced over at the big office with Phil’s name on the door.

“Heh, hey Phil?” Billy smirked. “Let’s make a bet. If I can top sales my first month in, you gotta give me your office.” Phil started laughing real hard like he thought Billy was stupid or something.

“Alright, sure Stevie. Though you got guys who have been selling insurance for thirty years to compete with so don’t be too hard on yourself!” Oh, he wouldn’t. Selling insurance? This job would be pie. The best part of it was, for every sale he made towards his new office, he’d be making a nice commission off of as well. In all honestly, this was Billy’s fucking dream job. Sweet talking people and practically swindling commissions? He couldn’t have thought of something that would fit him better. Now he just had to have a bit more luck and hope to God Steve’s Dad never visited the office. Truly, with his track record of visiting Steve, Billy wasn’t too worried about that.

“We’ll get you set up right over here,” Phil showed him a tiny desk in the corner. “I’ll have you listen to a couple of Troy’s call and learn the products today. Once you feel comfortable then feel free to hop on the phone yourself and give it a go!”

“Sounds like a plan, Phil!” They wouldn’t know what hit them.

* * *

“Now this is God’s HONEST truth, Miss Penelope!” Billy simpered over the phone. “If my ol’ Gram Gram hadn’t taken out this life plan I wouldn’t have been able to even see the front step of college. It was only because of her that I’m even here now. I can’t press this enough, this insurance policy, this is the only reason I made it through college. The only way I felt I could make up for it was to go and sell them myself, because of the effect it’s had on my life. . . that’s right. Only four dollars and one quarter a month. Your family will thank you one day, Miss Penelope!”

* * *

“Now, I’ll tell you one thing Mister Patel,” Billy chuckled a bit like he was telling a secret. “This will be one way to get your wife off your back! They’re always worrying about everything, aren’t they? Ha! Yep, well tell her if you pass away she won’t have to worry nor want for nothing. I promise you, once she stops worrying so much about all the assets, she’ll start feeling all nice and loving to you again. If you know what I mean, heh.”

* * *

“Mary Sue, well ain’t it nice to hear your voice again!” Billy flirted. “I’ve been listening to all these boring old men drone on and on all day. It’s like a breath of fresh air to hear your voice again. Aw shucks, well thank you for the compliment. Now, I don’t tell everyone this, believe me, but you are something real special. Really brightens up my day to hear from you! Now, I’m gonna set you up with this life insurance plan. Only the best for my girl!”

* * *

“Phil. . .” Troy the senior sales consultant closed the door behind him and slid into the chair in front of Phil’s desk. “What the fuck is happening?”

“I don’t know. . .” Phil replied in dismay.

“I thought his pa said to take it easy on him, you know, that he wasn’t the brightest of the bunch and to give him some extra attention! I thought we were getting some prissy rich kid who would hardly be able to string two words together!”

“I don’t know. . .” Phil replied in dismay.

“God. . . He’s already made fourteen sales and it’s not even past one o clock. I haven’t even made five!” Troy let his head fall into his hands.

“I don’t know. . .” Phil replied in dismay.

“This Stevie kid. . . should have never underestimated Mr. Harrington’s kid! Of course, he’d be a sales shark! Goddammit.”

“I don’t know. . .” Phil replied in dismay. He was in shock. Maybe Billy would be gracious and let him keep his office once the month was up. From the shark-toothed grin and ruthlessness, he was displaying in calling clients, Phil really doubted it.

* * *

“I’m getting this framed,” Billy said. He was incredibly proud. He held the newspaper up higher and grinned. Steve smiled shyly back and made a swipe for it. Billy avoided that easily and pushed Steve away so he could look at the article closer. “What a picture too!” He cheered.

“God, stop Billy!” Steve was laughing too.

“Oh man, I’ve never seen anything more beautiful.” Sadly, Billy wasn’t even lying there. Front and center of the Chicago Times was a picture of Steve naked as the day he was born, though with a convenient sign hiding his delicate, handcuffed to the flag pole in front of the city building. The headline read loud and proud **BARING IT ALL TO PROTEST SWEATSHOPS.** Under it was an article revealing that the nude figure was one Billy Hargrove who had four counts of arrest for public nudity while protesting child labor in foreign sweatshops.

“You have to be willing to do anything to get your message out if people won’t look at your signs. I’m doing this so no one can turn away from the conditions Chinese children are forced to work in to produce the clothing we wear.” Billy read aloud, quoting what Steve had said days earlier to the reporters. “This is fucking golden Steve. I’m serious. We are framing this.” They looked at the picture together for a moment.

“Hmmm. . .” Steve mused. “It feels a bit strange to be called _Billy_ when I know that’s really you. Maybe I should go by William?” Billy scoffed.

“That’d make things worse, take another look at your driver’s license dip shit.” Billy responded.

“Huh? What’re talking about?” Steve pulled out his wallet. “What are you talking about?”

“You really never noticed?” Billy laughed. “Look, my name is legally Billy. I’m not a William.”

“What.” Steve squinted and looked closer. “WHAT!” He looked up at Billy, eyes wide. “Your name is Billy!”

Billy started cracking up at Steve’s dumbfounded expression.

“I can’t believe you never noticed! You’ve been holding onto that license for nearly four years now!”

“That’s so weird though! I thought all Billy’s had to be Williams. . .” He replied. Billy snickered again and threw an arm around Steve’s shoulders. He was so warm. It was a little strange to have his arm around him though since Steve had a good inch on him. As long as he could touch him, Billy supposed. Steve leaned into him. Billy’s heart fluttered like a teenage girl’s. God dammit.

“I guess I’ll just tell em’ Bill?” Steve nodded decisively. “I totally look like a Bill, right?

“Totally,” Billy agreed. “You know; this is just the beginning, right? Soon you’re gonna be in magazines all over for your efforts to help the environment and change the world. Bill Hargrove, the man who is making a real fucking difference! Creates green living in Chicago!” Steve's eyes grew a bit wet. He shuffled for a minute and laid his head against Billy’s.

“Is it weird to you? That I’m doing all this with your name, I mean.” He asked softly. Billy thought for a moment, to put his mind into words.

“I’m happy. I’m glad my name is doing such good things in the world. I’m glad my name is making a difference in a way that really matters. If it was still with me, it would be fucking worthless. You’re actually changing the world. Your last recycle campaign convinced four nationwide corporations to accept recycling and push the green initiative. You’re doing that, and you are letting my name attached to it. It makes me so happy.” For once, Billy didn’t try to slide any jokes or sarcasm into his voice. He just told Steve the honest truth.

Steve turned to face him, his face holding more emotions than Billy had ever seen before. Maybe his own was doing the same, Billy didn’t know. He wondered what Steve saw when he looked at him. Sudden enough to make Billy flinch, Steve threw himself forward. He didn’t allow Billy to move away. One of his hands stuck fast and buried itself into Billy’s hair and yanked him to Steve. He could hardly think as that hand angled his head up and Steve leaned into him and pressed their lips together in one hard motion. It was quick, a single kiss. Steve leaned back and smiled at Billy.

“You did the same for me. I always wanted to be able to make my father proud and work in the family company, but it would have killed me inside. Now you’re taking my name and you are doing so well. Better than I ever could. I’m happy too, Billy. I’m happy here with you.” Steve grinned widely, every tooth showing in a way that was usual for his face. Billy opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to come to terms with what had just happened.

“Uh, um- that sounded almost like a confession, Steve.” He was trying to sound sarcastic, but it ended up being more mumbled.

“That’s cause it was, dummy.” Steve leaned forward again but stopped just shy of Billy’s lips even as Billy leaned in to meet him. “And don’t think I didn’t catch you staring down at my crotch. You’re really not subtle Billy.”

But like all good things, they seem to come to an end.

* * *

Billy had worked at Harrington Insurance for a year and a half. During that time, he had topped in sales across all eight of their branches. He had also never given Phil back his desk despite how many times the man cajoled him about it. He had won it fair and square. That and being the owner’s ‘son’ didn’t win him many points with the other employees, but Billy didn’t care about that. He was used to being envied and disliked in equal measures. He excelled in it. He really did love this job.

“Ya know, Stevie,” Phil was at his desk doing his monthly gambit of how Billy should try for a transfer to the larger branch in Connecticut. “You’ve practically ran this area dry. You really should be looking for greener pastures. Connecticut is really starting to boom, you know. Plus, your pa is up there more often, I’m sure it would be nice to have him close! Maybe he could start teaching you how to run the place, right?” Billy knew Phil only wanted his desk back and ‘Stevie Harrington’ gone.

“Nah, Paul,” Billy smirked and turned away to look out the nice, big windows. He knew it pissed Paul off, even more, when he didn’t face him while he tried to chat. “I’ve grown real fond of Chicago.” And that wasn’t a lie. God, he and Steve had actually started dating. It happened seamlessly, to Billy’s surprise. Almost like they had already been going through all the actions, just without the kissing. . . ass grabbing. . . ass fucking. . . Mmmm. Billy still felt a bit sore from last night as he sat. Even with his plushy office chair.

“Yeah, I mean I get you, but sometimes a man has to really try for bigger things one day.” Paul tried again. “Besides, think of all the commission you could get with the Connecti- Oh, hello sir! Didn’t know you were coming in today. I was just talking with Stevie here about our numbers. I’m sure you’ve already heard all about it from him though!”

Billy frowned. He spun back around in his chair only to freeze. He felt a cold sweat drip down his back. In the office entrance, stood a tall man, brunette hair graying at the temples. He looked down at Billy with cold, eyes. They slid away from Billy’s face to the engraved metal plate on Billy’s desk stating proudly for all to see ‘Stevie Harrington’. A single eyebrow lifted as he brought his eyes back to Billy’s brown ones. Billy gulped. Paul was right about one thing though. Mr. Joseph Harrington was indeed a dead ringer for his son.

“Ah, right!” Paul was obviously noticing the strange atmosphere between the two of them. “I’ll let you catch up with your son. . . I’m sure you and Stevie have a lot to chat about!”

“Yes.” Mr. Harrington replied, voice flat as Paul scurried out of the room. “My _son_ and I have a lot to talk about.” The door shut behind him with an ominous click.

God, Billy was a fucking dead man walking.

* * *

“Billy, I have good news! The African Orphanage project is a go! I got clearance to start collecting supplies to send over. Now we just need to find more sponsors and get some drives set up to. . .” He trailed off as he noticed the visitor they had. And Billy’s wide panicked eyes behind him. “Ah, Dad?”

“Hello, Steve.” His voice was cold. “I had quite a surprise today when I visited the Chicago office. I was expecting to find my son hard at work, living the legacy I had built for him. . . so please explain why I found another young man in your place, with your name, and your _legacy.“_

“Ah, well-“ “It was all-“ Billy and Steve started simultaneously. Mr. Harrington held up a hand and they both froze.

“I want to hear the answer from Steve. Steve, my flesh and blood son.” The flat look he sent Billy had him flinching back. Steve nodded and then shakily went to stand by Billy.

“Well- ah, it all kinda started because college wasn’t for me?” Steve tried. His father was silent, staring at Steve and coldly waiting. “Um, ah, it w-was because I knew I would flunk it. Billy went the first couple of days for me to take notes and stuff. . . and then he just kept going. It was for the best, you-you know? I’m, I’m not a book learning type.”

“You’re telling me that you had your friend attend all your college classes for you. For the entire four years of school.”

“Um, y-yeah?” Steve's voice was like a mouse.

“And then what? He does your school for you and then you just decide he can do your work for you as well? Are you so fucking useless that you can’t do a damn thing yourself?” Mr. Harrington growled. Steve shrunk back.

“Hey!” Billy rose behind him and joined him shoulder to shoulder. “Steve worth is lost in a soul-sucking company like yours. Selling people insurance? Puh-lease. Any schmuck off the street could do that. Hell, that’s literally where Steve found me and I’m doing it better than any of your sorry ass hires. Steve has done more worthwhile things this month then your company has done since its conception. Just ask how many meals he’s gotten to low-income families? Or how much fucking time he’s spent convincing smart ass corporations like your own the difference recycling their fucking extra paper can make for the environment! I couldn’t do that shit! And that’s worth a hell of a lot more than selling shitty insurance to grandma down the street!”

“So charity work, you’ve been doing charity work all this while.” Finally, Mr. Harrington showed a drop of emotion and lifted his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Billy hoped they were giving him a fucking migraine. “How did you even pull this off? You’d have to at least have your ID for working and school, and I know your name isn’t really Steve.”

“U-um, well, we just kinda tricked the DMV to make us licenses with each other names. I’m now legally Billy Hargrove and he’s now Steve Harrington.” Steve muttered.

“What.” They had officially broken Mr. Harrington. “Steve! That’s identity theft. What the fuck did you do that for? Fuck. I don’t even know how to fix this.”

“I-I’m sorry, Dad.” A few tears slid down Steve’s cheeks. Billy wanted so badly to grab his hand. God, he wished he could go back in time and call in sick that day. He wished he could fix this whole mess. It really was a dumb ass idea. He couldn’t let Steve go to jail for reals.

“Why do you have to fix this?” Billy suddenly responded. Mr. Harrington turned to stare at him like he was mentally impaired. “I mean it. Our IDs are legitimate. Legally, I am Steve Harrington and he’s Billy Hargrove. What’s there to fix? I’ll keep working at your company and being your ‘chip off the old block son’ in sales and I’ll use your damned legacy to support Steve and everything he does for the rest of his life. You can just fuck off to where ever you came from and not think about it any longer.”

“You want me to just ignore the fact that my son was just switched out? For some blonde punk with no respect?” He was staring at Billy like he had gone mad. Steve was doing much the same.

“Shouldn’t be too fucking hard. Not like you noticed in the near five years we’ve been doing it.” God, Billy hoped he wasn’t just digging his hole deeper. “Think about it. I’ve made nearly triple the sales your previous top insurance salesman has made. That’s a lot of fucking money your ‘son’ is making you. All you have to do a slap a smile on your face and pretend like you taught me everything I know. Should be easy stuff. No one would doubt it. But all those sales will end if you give up the gig. You know none of your guys will be able to hold a candle to what I can sell.”

That was what sold it. It almost sickened Billy to see Mr. Harrington’s eyes sharpen on him when he mentioned the money. Steve sucked in a breath as they watched Mr. Harrington muse it over.

“I expect you to increase your profits for the company by twenty-five percent by the end of the year.” He finally said.

“Fucking pie. Feel free to brag to the board about all the profit I’ll bring to the company.” Billy responded. Mr. Harrington nodded sharply and stood to leave. He didn’t look back at them as he went for the door, but his words still carried.

“I expect you to take care of Steve. Whatever he wants.”

“That’s a given.” And then he was gone. Steve hooked a hand around Billy’s waist and pulled him close.

“How-how the fuck did you just pull that off?!” He asked voice strangely high pitched.

“I’m a salesman, it’s what I do.” Billy shrugged.

“Fuuuuck. I thought we were going to die.” He sagged over Billy’s back. He pressed a couple of kisses against the back of his neck. Billy shivered from the feeling. “I’m so happy. And relieved. God, I think I need to treat you right tonight. You deserve it for dealing with my father.”

That perked a certain part of Billy right up.

“Yeah? Gonna fuck me real hard?” Billy giddily responded. Steve snuck a hand down and grabbed Billy’s ass.

“Yep.”

* * *

Ten years later.

“Stevie, son, I can’t believe what you pitched at the last board meeting.” Mr. Harrington enthused. He slapped Billy on the back. “Stevie here is working on pushing forward an insurance package custom for all Macy’s employees. It’s going to be a bigger sale then the entire years’ earnings so far, Mae!” He told his wife.

“That’s nice dear,” Ms. Harrington responded before turning back to her conversation with Steve. “Bill, honey, I want to get my book club more involved with this recycle movement. This green living thing is really picking up place in our social circle!”

It was strange, Billy thought, as Mr. Harrington talked more about the sales and Ms. Harrington hung onto Steve’s every word about recycling. Here they were sitting around a dinner table on Christmas Eve acting like a real honest to god family. Mr. Harrington had become very accepting of the new version of his son after Billy had tripled their business and enabled the company to start expanding to insuring corporations as well as individuals. They still were unsure at times how to treat Steve, their no longer son, but son’s boyfriend? Live in friend? Billy wasn’t sure how much they knew, but they didn’t question why Billy was so willing to share everything he made with Steve.

Surprisingly, Ms. Harrington found lots of Steve’s work to be fascinating and they had bonded in recent years over it. Steve was happier than he ever had been. His family was finally accepting him in their own strange fashion. Billy guessed having a publically successful ‘son’ did wonders for taking the pressure off of Steve. Billy thought it was kind of terrible, but as long as Steve was happy with the situation so was he.

“Honey, will you please get more eggnog?” Ms. Harrington’s voice rung out above his thoughts. Mr. Harrington rolled his eyes but left Billy to go search the fridge. Predictably enough, a few moments later he was hollering that he couldn’t find it and Ms. Harrington was huffing over to search the fridge for him. Steve sat down next to him as they listened to the married couple argue in the kitchen.

“You know. . . I kinda wish we coulda gotten married, Bills.” Steve admitted, his face lit up by the Christmas tree lights. Billy smiled over at him and took his hand.

“What do you mean? I already took your name and you took mine. Isn’t that practically what marriage is?” He smirked. Steve smiled back at him and pulled him into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. That's it. To be honest with you, I wish this fic could be 300k words long and really develop the relationship between Billy and Steve, Billy and the Idiot Brigade, and finally, the changing dynamic within Steve's family as Billy enters it. I do not have the talent nor the will power to write the monster this fic deserves, which is a shame because I really feel like this idea is hilarious and fabulous. 
> 
> I also wish I had more time to develop eco-warrior, housewife type Steve who also tops the fuck out of their relationship. Cause that is also funny af and I can totally imagine it. 
> 
> So that is it for now. I hope everyone enjoyed the fic even though it's honestly more of an outline of a monstrous fic I wish I could write.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know some people aren't going to like that Billy and Max don't have a secret rapport. I usually see that in fics and I wanted a different take. In my mind, at least in this fic, Billy's love language is Action. His dad heavily abuses him, and he lets that roll to some extent to Max. It's not a fair situation for either of them, but Billy knows he hasn't shown her 'love' and her actions back, though justified at time, also are not 'love'. Thus, no real family relationship, but that's okay! 
> 
> Also, there is one serious potential plot hole in this fic. I have no idea if the DMV's had images available of the people getting their liscenses in the late 1980's. No idea. So if they did, then Ms. DMV lady done messed up. If they didn't, then it makes it all the more feasible that they could have essentially switched identites this way.
> 
> Last but not least, there is one other chapter and it is already written. So please hold out for that.


End file.
